carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
The Black Prom (1976)
'''The Black Prom '''is an event that occurred in Bates High School. The disaster happened on May 25th, Around 8 or 9 pm The Disaster After being elected king and queen of the prom, Tommy and Carrie go up on stage to be congratulated by all people. Chris and her boyfriend Billy, Who were hiding under the stage, Pulls the rope that was tied in a bucket full of blood. Dropping the bucket on Carrie, Covering her with blood. Then the bucket falls on Tommy's head, killing him. All the people were disgusted and shocked. But because of someone, Carrie suffers a hallucination where all people laugh at her, and Carrie begins crying aloud on stage. Carrie realizes that Freddy, Norma and Kenny try to escape from school. So Carrie, using her telekinesis, turn off the lights and closes the doors, trapping Freddy and Kenny in the process. Later, Carrie activates a fire hose and begins spraying down several of the students and teachers. Helen and Ruth try to escape, but both are sprayed and they fell to the ground. Norma is sprayed until falling on the hard table killing her. Morton and Mr.Fromm try to calm the students, But Carrie sprayed the microphone, Causing Principal Morton to be electrocuted and falling on top of 2 male students. Miss Collins, along with George, Frieda, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest attempted to flee, carrying Tommy's body. But a few others bump into them, Causing Collins to be separated from Frieda, George, Cora, Rhonda, The Beak and Ernest then Carrie sent the basketball goal post to swing onto Miss Collins's waist, killing her. Mr. Fromm's body falls to the lights, electrocuting him (again) and burning him alive. Carrie leaves the flames school while the remaining students and bullies ( Rhonda, Ruth, Alice) to burn alive Casualties * Tommy Ross * Freddy DeLois * Kenny Garson * Helen Shyres * Norma Watson * Principal Morton * George Dawson * The Beak * Cora Wilson * Ernest Peterson * Frieda Jason * Rhonda Wilson * Miss Collins * Mr. Fromm * Trudy Borne * Alice Litten * Julia McDermitt * Mary Lila Grace * Katie O'Shea * Ruth Gogan * Avery Miller * Blue Dress * The rest of the students and teachers Black Prom Gallery Tommy1976DEATH.png|Tommy's Death Helen1976DEATH.png|Helen's Death NormaDEATH.png|Norma's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.16 pm.png|Mr Fromm's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.07 pm.png|Miss Collin's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.59.35 pm.png|Trudy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.45.32 pm.png|Kenny and Freddy's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.53 pm.png|George's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.35 pm.png|Freida's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.41 pm.png|Cora's Death 120pxRhonda.png|Rhonda's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.47.57 pm.png|Principal Morton's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.06 pm.png|Julia's Death 68720.PNG|Alice's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.45 pm.png|The Beak's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 4.46.49 pm.png|Ernest's Death Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.59.59 pm.png|Blue Dress's death 640pxPromPanic.png|The Black Prom Survivors * The Prom Band (They left the school before the disaster started) * Sue Snell (She was kicked out before the disaster started) * Chris Hargensen (But she dies afterwards) * Billy Nolan (But he dies afterwards) * Mary Blake (She was not present due her suspension) * Patricia Pollack (She was not present due to her suspension) Notes * According to a poster, The senior prom is on Friday, May 25 from 09 to 01PM. This means that the events of the film take place in 1979 (Same year that takes place in the novel) ** Here is a error, Because prom would start at 9PM. But According to Mrs. Snell, It was 8PM * When Sue arrives at school, There are several couples seen outside the school. But their fates are unknown. Category:Events Category:1976